It's Not Over
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Blue wants to go to another crazy party, but Green isn't so easy on her this time. Will it all turn out for the couple? Guriburu/Oldrivalshipping NOW A TWOSHOT! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Just a quick Guriburu/Oldrivalshipping oneshot. I got the inspiration from the song It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Such a good song! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/ADVENTURES/SPECIAL.**

Green looked at the teenage girl in front of him. Or the child, with the way she was acting. His eyes glared in annoyance. "I don't know why you can't let me go!" Blue, the brunette in front of him, shouted in impatience. Green scoffed. "Really, Blue? You're wondering why?" He sat up from the couch and walked two feet from where she was sitting. "The last time I let you go to one of these parties, a bunch of guys hit on you and you practically trusted your life with a bunch of strangers. You could have gotten yourself killed. How will this be any different?!"

"Different?! Of course it will be different; I actually know most of the people going!" she stormed. "And, me, what about you?! I should be the one complaining. Every time we go to a party, you always hang out with other girls! Girls we don't even know!" she added angrily. She was standing up now, and walked out of the living room.

Green followed. "Knowing two people doesn't even count. And hanging out with other girls?! Maybe it's because you went off with another guy in the first place!" he snapped back. "Oh, so it's all me now. Can't you just admit that you're making this too big of a deal?!" Blue badgered, and turned around. Green was taken aback. How could she say that?! He was her boyfriend, for goodness sake, _shouldn't _he be protective?! "Well, maybe if your parents were around to teach you this stuff, you'd understand how big of a deal it is!" he bellowed in a rush of anger.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he truly wished he didn't say it. Time travel, special potions, weird chants; he'd do it all to take back those last words.

Blue looked at him, first in complete and utter disbelief. And then, like a sheet of glass falling to the floor, she shattered. Green looked away, away from her eyes that held all the pain he just caused. A choked sound echoed through the foyer of the Oak house. She was trying not to cry. Hand over her mouth, her eyes welled up with tears. As much as he wanted to, Green couldn't face her. Couldn't she see that he was sorry? No, she couldn't. She ran out the front door, not looking back.

Green shakily sat down in the bench behind him. He covered his eyes. Unexplainable tears ran down his clear face, upsetting the usual calmness like razor blades. _Why did we fight about this so often?_ he thought. She was to blame, right?

Or was it really him?

_It's over..._

_...why is it over?_ he asked himself, tears numbly falling.

He and Blue were so attached to each other, but he hated when they fought. His sense of wrong and right was always blurred from the cloud of blame enveloped around him. Blame on her.

But it's not like she deserved it. Usually it just seemed like it was her fault...was it really? He was a man of logic; he hated questioning anything, especially himself. Green felt nauseous. No, worse. He felt empty, knowing that Blue wasn't there with him.

_It's over..._  
_...It can't be over..._

No, it couldn't. Green stood up with a start. He had to get Blue back. But how? He knew that bringing up her parents was an awful thing to say, especially after all she had gone through with them over the years.  
He was falling apart within a matter of minutes. They had to be together; Green couldn't think of himself with anyone else. Sure, she was annoying as hell, got up in everyone's business, and loved making fun of people, but that's what made him like her so much.

_It's never over...unless you let it break you._

Without a thought, he sprinted out the door, determined to get that annoying, loud woman back by his side, where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, you read that correctly. This is now a two-shot! Hooray! :D

…But really, sorry this took so long. I got inspiration from the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. This is for Otakuchips, who was the person who suggested adding another chapter in the first place! Everyone go check out her stories :)

Just a note: Despite the previous chapter saying that Blue and Green were teenagers, I meant for them to be older. Just think of them now as young adults ;)

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon Manga/Adventures/Special.**

* * *

Blue ran out of the house, and down the street. There was a park just down the street. She saw the familiar play structure come into view, and sat down on one of the benches. She put her face in her hands and cried. She let her sobs echo out, not caring that it was 2 AM.

_Why did she and Green always fight about this? _It's not like she was on the winning side, either. She could definitely see why Green was angry. _Why did I resist so much?_

The last party was nearly a disaster. A girl Blue had met at the PokeCenter had invited her to it. Blue didn't know anyone else, and by the end she was the only one sober. She was leaving the party, when some drunken party members had followed her out and cornered her. If Green hadn't been driven over to her and picked her up at that exact moment, Blue knew she would have been a goner.

She knew she was wrong for fighting him. But did Green have to bring up her parents? Blue let out a fresh set of tears. Since childhood, she had grown up with relationship problems. Her parents were constantly fighting, and after many harsh fights they had finally split up. It always caused Blue to burst into tears, because she never understood how people who had once exchanged loving vows and words could end up hating each other so much.

When Blue moved into her own life, she had many relationships, hoping that one of them would be different from what her parents went through. Unfortunately, none proved so. Love seemed to be a lost cause for her, and she didn't know what to do. Then she realized her feelings for Green. What she loved the most about him was that he was the only boyfriend who actually loved her.

But now, she felt that she and Green were falling into the same pattern her parents had gone through. It'll start with these fights, and then the fights become longer, and then finally, the breakup. She cried again, but heard running footsteps coming closer to her. They stopped just behind her.

"Blue."

It was Green. Blue didn't turn around; she slowly stood up and took a couple steps forward, her hands still on her face. _Just stay strong, _she thought, bracing herself for the goodbye that she had always known. The goodbye that she had grown up with. She took a deep breath, and-

Suddenly, he gently wrapped his arms around her. Blue opened her eyes and uncovered her face in surprise, a slight gasp sounding from her lips. Instead of hearing loud shouting and angry words, Green was holding her. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I should never have suggested going." Blue apologized.

"I'm sorry, too. I was in no position to bring up something so horrible." Green apologized as well.

"You're…you're not leaving?" Blue asked shakily. She was a little nervous and scared to hear his answer, but she had to know.

"Blue, you mean the world to me. I would never let you go; especially not over something so shallow like this." Green responded. Blue smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. _I hope he knows how much those words mean to me…_ she thought, as she spun around and embraced him. He held onto her, calming her shaking shoulders.

"Remember when I told you my feelings for you?" Green asked out of the blue.

Blue giggled softly. "Yes," she said, "and you were so nervous."

"Well, could you blame me? I had no idea how you would react; especially with someone as pesky as you."

"I'm glad you took the chance."

"Blue…I'm glad too. 'Glad' doesn't describe half of it. Every time we go through something tough like this, let's just remember how we felt the first time. Y'know, sitting by the water…"

"…watching the fireworks, laughing with each other…" Blue added. "Exactly." Green nodded. "Now, let's-" he was saying, but Blue stepped up and kissed him. It was brief, but it was gentle, and…loving. They parted, and Green stared at her, the same way he had so long ago. He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the park.

"So, about that party…I trust you will use your brain, so you can go." Green decided.

"Well…it's not important anymore." Blue told him. Green turned to her, eyebrows raised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Blue confirmed, and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Besides…I would much rather spend an evening with you." she said. Green smiled, and they walked home, looking forward to a good night's sleep.


End file.
